


Aizome

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Semi-canon?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Harum sakura masih menunggu untuk layu dan sirna ditelan waktu. Tapi yang kau bawa sekarang hanya sebuket lili putih.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> Aizome © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

Suatu waktu, dirimu pernah bertanya pada langit yang terjunjung angkuh di haribaan semesta; _dirimu, siapa gerangan bernama?_ Kau menunggu, hingga langit lekang tergantikan taburan gemintang. Satu hal yang terlintas, mungkin saja waktu itu langit tak mendengar pintamu yang terjalin dalam untaian doa— _kau berdoa? Yang benar saja_. Tak ada jawaban melalui alur-alur angin menyapa atau sekadar awan putih setitik yang menodai langit dengan anggunnya. Senyum itupun hanya kontradiksi belaka. Kau dicampakkan bahkan oleh angkasa yang menaungimu sepanjang jalan.

Suatu malam, dirimu pernah bertanya pada rembulan yang kerap menerangi sudut dunia dengan tak sungkan; _seberapa berharga langkah kakimu yang selalu menapaki tiap jengkal daerah asing bertuan?_ Kau tetap geming dalam balutan indigo pekat di sekujur raga. Kau dikhianati untuk kedua kalinya.

Mungkin kau adalah satu dari sekian banyak kekecualian di muka bumi, makanya alam pun seperti tak memberkati.

Pikiranmu hampa. Sampai tiba suatu kala, di mana jawabmu berada.

Sakura-sakura menjadi anai yang tertiup lembut melintasi dirimu bersamaan dengan hadirnya sosok itu di sebelahmu. Dia hanyalah seseorang. Kau kenal dirinya karena sama-sama dirundung sekelumit problema rumit tak berkonklusi. Tentu kau sadar dirinya sendiri bukanlah ilusi— _kau pun tak sedang berhalusinasi_. Bukan pula bayangan atas desakan batinmu yang meronta ingin segera terpuaskan rasa hausnya.

Ia adalah dirimu juga. Tapi dalam raga yang beda rupa.

Seseorang itu kau ingat betul detailnya, terpintal rapi dalam benakmu seperti rajutan hangat seorang nenek. Tingginya tak terpaut jauh denganmu, namun kepercayaan diri yang terkandung dalam diri itu dapat melebihi dirimu yang terkadang masih mampu untuk merendah. Lagaknya congkak dan sangat mungkin dapat menghempas segala hal jika ia memang mau melakukannya. Warnanya adalah cokelat merah sedangkan dirimu hanya cokelat biasa. Dia biasa menilai sebelah mata dan kau biasa menilai melalui impresi pertama. Dia adalah negasi dari dirimu tapi dia adalah diri _mu_.

Paradoks sederhana senang dirangkai oleh takdir yang terkadang binal—kau salah satunya.

Ia punya nama dan kau juga punya. Ia Miyoshi dan kau Kaminaga. Satu kata yang kau akui hanya label fiktif karangan biasa.

Ada puisi yang terjalin di dalam dadamu. Mengenai kesalahan, mengenai dosa yang pernah kau kecap dengan lugunya, mengalun tiada henti seperti dengung mesin rongsok tua. Puisi itu mengingatkanmu padanya. Yang pula mengingatkanmu pada kekeliruan pilihan yang kau ambil dengannya. Kau menaruh hati padanya, pada seseorang yang seharusnya tidak kau cumbu dalam rangkulan posesif bernama cinta.

Kau merutuk. Sejak kapan kau senang menenggak candu yang tak lebih dari sekadar anggur merah pekat nan mahal di bar-bar sepanjang kota? Bahkan kau tak ingat kapan pernah mencicipinya atau mengecapnya, yang kau sadari sekarang adalah kau sudah terlalu hina untuk sekadar disebut mabuk. Kau … lebih dari itu. Kau mencapai limitasi dari angan yang dapat diraih tiap insan yang ternodai hasrat. Kau sepenuhnya hilang kendali atas dirimu sendiri. Warnamu bukan lagi warna cokelat biasa, warnamu telah terpoles warna cokelat merahnya yang menggoda.

Kau dipermainkan oleh rangkaian kisah.

Miyoshi menjadi candumu.

Andai ada sungai yang mengalir deras di bawah kakimu sekarang, mungkinkah kau memilih untuk menghanyutkan diri di sana bersama-sama dengan kelalaian bodohmu?

**.**

**.**

Kau berjalan tanpa destinasi pasti. Mengikuti angin berhembus, menjadi pilihanmu kini. Sekelilingmu gelap. Jalan yang kau titi ini ialah jalan menuju fatamorgana yang sering kau sangkal tiap kali ingat. Jalanan merah, jalanan yang menawarkan kegelapan dan kesepian abadi dan kau ada di persimpangannya, menunggu apa harus terus terjang atau berbalik arah.

Sudah berapa malam kau lewatkan hingga terasa tanpa akhir? Saat larut bertemu larut lagi dan saat mentari kau anggap tak lagi singgah di timur, indigo itu kembali merangkulmu. Dalam dingin yang nyata dan hakiki adanya, kau kembali bergelung dengan sekelebat pikiran-pikiran kosong.

Jawabanmu seketika hilang dan kau tak tahu menahu ada di mana ia sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Setapak ini, setapak asing. Tapi kau biasa melangkah pada negeri baru—sama seperti dirinya. Silabel-silabel dengan suaranya memanggil nama—palsu—mu, salah satu yang kau rindukan darinya. Raganya dan tiap jengkal eksistensinya yang selalu kau elu-elukan tiap merangkai angan di tiap malam.

Seketika, semuanya terputar ulang dalam gulungan negatif rol film.

Memori adalah muslihat fana yang biasa membayangi tiap perjalanan. Memori pun tak lebih dari sekadar ingatan yang memuat perasaan. Dan kau kembali sadar, banyaknya memori—dan banyaknya perasaan—telah kau curahkan dengannya—dengan Miyoshi.

Harum sakura masih menunggu untuk layu dan sirna ditelan waktu. Tapi yang kau bawa sekarang hanya sebuket lili putih.

Di sana ia berada sekarang, di tempat yang dulu sempat kau singgahi sejenak, jalan merah.

Berbeda denganmu, ia berhasil melewatinya. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa takut, menerobos segala hambatan yang terbentang megah. Ia melewati jalan yang sempat kau sangkal keberadaannya. Hingga kini kau tahu jika semuanya benar-benar nyata, bahaya di depanmu itu benar-benar ada.

Tidak banyak yang memberimu kabar berita. Namun dengan cepat kau merangkai sendiri fakta-fakta menjadi satu cerita dan kali ini, ceritamu yang telah terangkai memerlukan saksi sebagai bukti.

Nisan itu kemudian bersedia menjadi saksimu meski awalnya memilih untuk bungkam dalam seribu bahasa. Nisan itu bercerita padamu. Tentang nama, tentang keberadaan seonggok tubuh yang menyandang identitas rekaan semata. Dari ceritanya kau tahu jika nisan itu tak salah.

Lili yang kau bawa, sekarang turut andil menjadi saksi dinginnya tanah di negeri orang.

Dan senyummu sekarang hanyalah manipulasi atas sesuatu yang tak mungkin kembali.

**.**

**.**

_“—bertemu lagi?”_

_“Suatu hari nanti.”_


End file.
